


Motel Fuck

by CookedFruit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Dom - Freeform, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Motel Hookup, Quickies, Sub Peter Parker, Surprise Sex, sub, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: There has been a long term romantic feud between Peter Parker and Steve Rogers. As Peter looks up to Steve he finds that he needs to repay Steve for all the hard work that he's put into him.Peter set's up a surprise meeting at a motel out of town to help Steve out, in more than one way...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Motel Fuck

Steve Rogers drove up to the old motel and parked as far back as he could. He grabbed his wallet and phone from his passenger seat, stretching his legs as he got out of the car. It was a windy night leaving him a little nippy. Steve was here and only here to fuck the toy that has been teasing him for months, Peter Parker. The sexual tension between the two was undeniable, the looks from across the way, aggressive flirting back and forth, and odd physical altercations here and there that only seemed to draw things closer. 

Earlier in the day, Steve had just taken a hot shower at the Avengers training facility after a long day of being a hero. He seemed to be all alone in the locker room and he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. He opened his locker of normal ‘Steve’ clothes as a note, hanging from the top of the locker by a single spider web, caught his attention. He grabbed it and opened it and it said:

“Meet me at the address below at 10 tonight, I’ll be prepped and ready. Wear something comfy. –Parker”

Steve smiled as he stuck the note in his pants and continued to get redressed. 

This brought him to tonight. Steve walked up to the door. He has on a baseball cap to be discrete, a plain white t-shirt that was just a tad bit small so he could show off his godlike pecs and biceps. He’s wearing grey sweats that show off his ass and bulge perfectly. He walked up to the door and looked at the note to make sure he was in the room. Steve went to knock but as he pushed on the door and flung open. As the door crept Steve got a whiff of the old musty comforters.

“Uhh... Parker?” Steve said stepping into the doorway and locking it behind him. He walked into a dark room with the blinds shut, just a little bit of the light from the outside peeking through the window. Steve felt around for a light and switched it on. As the warm yellow lighting flickered on and Steve’s eyes adjusted he saw Peter, ass up in the air with a blindfold on.

“Hey, Cap.” Peter said motioning his head towards the door.

“What is all this Parker?” Steve said with a new cocky tone to his voice, using one hand to grab his crotch and the other to grab the muscular ass in front of him. Peter was completely shaven from the nose down, which Steve enjoyed feeling out. 

“You’ve been so good to me, I thought I’d let you know how much I appreciate you.” Peter said as he shook his ass around. 

“You know the perfect gifts.” Steve said as he slapped Peter’s ass. Steve quickly ripped off his clothing, tossing it all to the side, and turning his hat backward. 

Peter sat there quietly as he couldn’t see anything. He waited to be told what to do. 

Steve was not a man of many words, but instead a man of action. He was wearing a jockstrap that held his growing bulge and started grinding against Peter’s ass while also sticking his fingers in Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned at the pace that the older man’s bulge hit his asshole. Steve continued to pound onto Peter’s ass as his fingers were getting lubed up. Steven was much larger than the smaller boy, 100% all American beef. He was at least twice the width and the idea of getting plowed by this giant couldn’t help but turn on Peter more. 

After a little bit, Steve took out the fingers and told Peter to get on his back. Peter did as he was told. Steve proceeded to stick two of his large fingers into Peter’s tight hole, causing the boy to wince.

“Oh don’t be a little bitch about it, are you going to take it?” Steve said pushing in even further. 

“Y-Yes Cap.” Peter responded with a moan. “That’s what I thought.” Steve slyly remarked.

Peter’s legs were spread wide and his feet were positioned on Steve’s broad, muscular shoulders. As Steve was prepping the hole he took a whiff of the jock boy's feet getting him fired up and ready to go. 

Steve stepped out of his jockstrap and his large 6-inch cock that had the width of a beer can sprung up and he spit on it, using his own saliva as lube. Steven then proceeded to rim Peter, tasting that sweet hole. 

“Fuck Cap, that feels so good.” Peter moaned as he could feel Steve’s scruffy chin itch his hole. His tongue went in and out lubing up the hole for his fat cock. Steve came up from the ass and slapped it. He then hacked up a little bit of spit and grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and spit into his mouth. “That’s good, drink it up.” Steve said slapping Peter’s cheek. 

Steve then lined up his dick to Peter’s ass and pressed it in. “That’s it, you have the tightest fucking hole.” Steve said moaning, Peter reacted with a whimper. “Are you going to be a little pussy, or you going to take Captain America’s dick?” “Give it to me Cap, please.” Parker pleaded. “That’s what I thought.” Steve said as he pressed his hands down on Peter’s abs.

Steve started plowing like there was no tomorrow, his cock absolutely destroying Peter’s hole. “Fuck Parker you are tight!” Steve said wiping sweat from his brow. Peter felt the order’s man’s bush hitting his ass. Steve’s cock was so thick that it stretched Peter out as he had never been before. Steve got to a fast pace where Peter was basically a toy as his disposal, Peter felt like a rag doll. “Cap this feels so good, harder!”

“Ask, and you shall receive.” Steve said as he picked Peter up and pinned him against the wall and starting fucking him like a jackhammer. Steve was going so fast that the painting on the wall was vibrating. Peter’s head fell into the nape of Steve’s neck, resting there for support. His natural musk and sweat were all the boy could smell, and it turned him on even more. Peter’s pecs were pressed up against the man’s larger build, even though he was a superhero he felt inferior. 

“You ready for my huge load?” Steve said jumping onto the bed with Peter under him, flattening the younger man. “Give it to me Cap!” Peter begged the older man, struggling to breathe.

Steve thrusted harder a few more times, releasing the loudest moan of the night and a giant load into the boy. As Steve finished he then fell on top of Peter, crushing him. Steve took a moment to regroup and pulled out of the used ass, a river of cum following. “Fuck you know how to treat a man right, that ass is perfect.” Steven said wiping his dick off, leaving the residue on Peter's stomach. “Thanks’ for that Parker. Enjoy your night.” Steve said putting his shirt and pants back on and heading out the door. 

Peter pulled his blindfold off and adjusted to the light. He laid on the bed and looked at the clock, 10:23 pm. That was the longest 30 minutes of his life. His ass felt empty, as he now craved Captain America’s dick again. He put his fingers over his gaping hole and swiped some cum, taking the finger to his mouth and getting a taste. It’s like ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Please some comments for any future stories you'd like to read.


End file.
